A Life, Rewritten
by Yih
Summary: [Gen, AU] Remus Lupin has stolen Harry from the Dursley's to give him the care and love every child deserves under the protection of the Fidelius Charm...
1. Ashen Lodge

**A LIFE, REWRITTEN**

by Yih

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters and am making no profit from this whatsoever.

**Spoiler Alert:** This story will eventually incorporate ideas from the Deathly Hollows, but as of now, there isn't any yet.

**Author's Note:** This is a rewrite of A Rewritten Life, which was highly influenced by a fanfic I wrote prior to it called Chimera. I will keep the old version of A Rewritten Life on this site, and you can find Chimera on my yahoo!group. I decided to rewrite it because I wanted to focus on different things and to change some things that I didn't like, mainly to do with the plot and the characters, and lastly the writing style. It wasn't well-written enough for my tastes. I hope you readers stick around, I do really want to play around with Harry Potter in a whole new way, incorporating canon and a lot of new ideas too. Any inspiration and encouragement you'd like to throw my way, I'd be more than grateful. This time I will try to respond to reviews. Thank you so much and enjoy the story!

**1**

_Ashen Lodge_

Harry Potter of Number 4 Privet Drive lived with his uncle and aunt, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, quite oblivious to the fact that he was the most celebrated and famous child in the Wizarding World. Of course, that shouldn't be surprising when Mr. Dursley and his wife were not keen at all at the thought of magic. They considered it the devil's own art and Mr. Dursley especially was not fond of his nephew. He made a point of letting Harry cry constantly in hunger to teach him a lesson and hoped to starve the magic out of him.

Mrs. Dursley was not much better than her husband. She began teaching Harry at a very young age to learn to cook on a stove he could scarcely reach. If he happened to burn himself, she would cluck her tongue and call him a useless boy. Now Harry was a sensitive child and he wanted to please his aunt and uncle, but he didn't know how. Everything he seemed to do displeased them. Maybe it was because he really was a stupid, worthless child. It's his fault he didn't have the sense to die with his good-for-nothing parents in their car accident.

Their son, Dudley, was perhaps the worst because he was a child of Harry's own age and he was just as cruel as his parents. He constantly made fun of Harry, calling him all sorts of awful names until Harry was glad to be locked up in the cupboard just so he could escape. At this very moment in time, Harry was in the cupboard, not crying because he'd long since realized tears didn't help and it only made things worse for him, and it didn't make him feel any better either.

Outside the Dursley house, there was a wizard Harry didn't know, who was watching him with a spell most carefully and he was most concerned. He didn't at all approve of what was going on in this muggle house. He had reported to Dumbledore that Harry's family wasn't treating him properly and he ought to be taken away, but Dumbledore had told him that it wasn't possible. Harry would be in danger if he left the place. He had his mother's protection as long as he was with his aunt and his cousin.

That knowledge had held him in check for a few months, but things were only getting worse and there wasn't much more that he could stand to watch and do nothing. When they locked Harry into the cupboard this time, he had had enough. It wasn't that this time was any different from the rest; it was just that this was the fourth time this week Harry had been locked away without being given something to eat. The poor child must be starving.

So the wizard made up his mind to do something. He didn't think about going back to Dumbledore to ask him what he should do. He wasn't sure Dumbledore would ask him to do anything that meant taking the boy away from such vital protection and he knew it was because Dumbledore didn't realize how bad it was. He had told him, yes, but the great Headmaster had no idea how bad child abuse could be, not when wizarding children were so highly cherished.

He couldn't do it tonight, though. He had to make his preparations. Dumbledore believed that Voldemort wasn't truly gone yet and he would know. So he needed to make certain that when he took Harry from his aunt's home, that he would be safe—safe from his family and safe from Voldemort. It wouldn't be easy, but he knew just the spell... the _Fidelius Charm._

- - -

His house was a safe haven now, hidden completely from the world, and he had cleaned it up with some household charms so it was also fit for inhabitation by a wizard and a young boy. He inspected it once more before Apparating to the pavement on the house opposite of Number 4 Privet Drive. He easily slipped through the protections around it because he wasn't trying to threaten Harry. He carefully concealed himself with a Notice-Me-Not spell and whispered, _"Alohomora"_at the back door near the kitchen and close to the cupboard where he'd undoubtedly find Harry.

Since it was late at night and he had purposely planned it that way, all was quiet within the house. He quietly made his way to the cupboard, which he unlocked and opened carefully. Inside as he expected, he found Harry sleeping on a mat in a filthy cupboard covered in cobwebs with many spiders. He was disgusted at the way Harry's own family was treating him, muggles or not; it was no excuse.

He debated waking Harry up before spiriting off with him, but there was too much of a chance Harry might protest at being taken, even if he was living in such an intolerable situation. It was the only home he'd known and he wouldn't be keen to leave it, since Harry didn't even know who he was. Harry, if he was a smart child, would distrust him naturally, and there was no indication Harry was a dimwitted boy.

Decision made, he waved his wand and whispered a spell that would effectively keep Harry asleep until he'd wake up normally in the morning. It was a spell wizarding parents often used on children who found it hard to sleep after having nightmares. He didn't worry that Harry might wake up; he knew it rarely happened from personal experience when his parents had used it on him.

He gently wrapped the threadbare blanket around Harry and lifted him up, carrying him out the cupboard, out of Number 4 Privet Drive and Apparating directly to Ashen Lodge where hopefully he and Harry might make a nice life together.

- - -

Ashen Lodge was surrounded all around by tall, thick trees, not at all shocking when you considered it was built in the middle of a forest. Because of the trees, Ashen Lodge had much shelter from the sun and it caused most of the occupants to sleep rather late since there was little morning light that peeked in through the windows. Indeed it was rather late in the morning when Harry finally woke up.

He blinked a few times, not noticing any difference until he reached for his glasses, which he usually put on the floor next to his bed, only to find that he was most definitely not in the cupboard any longer. He started to panic, but he told himself that it wouldn't do him much good and that he really needed to find his glasses. It wasn't long at all before he found his glasses on the small stand next to the bed. Once he put on his glasses, he looked around the room that was decidedly not a cupboard.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes long enough to get the sleepiness out of them before putting them back on. Harry saw that everything remained the same. It was a nice, pleasant looking bedroom with a large bed with quilts that look a little old, but not threadbare. It had shelves along the wall with books and a desk that had a few toys and a stuffed teddy bear. Harry was tempted to snatch the bear, but he was afraid that he'd get scolded for touching something that wasn't his. Besides, he didn't even know where he was or why he was here. Could this be the second bedroom that his Aunt Petunia talked about?

But he had been bad yesterday, so why would she put him in the room she told him he might live in if he were a very good boy and did everything right? It didn't make sense and Harry knew a lot about what made sense and what didn't. Harry clutched the quilts and wondered if he should go back to bed. He wasn't supposed to get out of bed until his aunt called him. She was late, though.

Harry glanced out the window and saw pale sunlight drifting through the white curtains. He was usually up a long time before the sun came out. He wondered what was keeping Aunt Petunia. She might be sick; he remembered one time she hadn't come to get him all day and he hadn't known why until the next day when she'd snapped at him that she'd been ill when he'd asked. Harry sighed only a little, since he was too happy that he had a bed and a room to really feel sad.

He pulled the covers over him and was about to snuggle back into bed when the door opened. Harry froze, staring at the door, wondering what Aunt Petunia would say to him this time when he saw a man he'd never seen before come through the doorway. The man had golden eyes and light brown hair that was shaggy and in need of a haircut. He looked tired, but kind.

"Who are you?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm a friend of your parents, Harry," he replied honestly. "My name's Remus Lupin and I took you from your aunt and uncle last night."

Harry stared at him rather rudely, although he didn't know it. "Why?"

"Because they weren't very nice to you."

"Oh." Harry leaned a little forward and Remus thought it was a good sign, most people weren't keen on getting closer to him. "So I'm going to live with you?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like you to stay here with me," Remus said softly.

Harry smiled shyly. "Will you tell me about my parents? They weren't bad people, were they? Like my aunt and uncle said?"

"No, they most certainly were not," Remus stated firmly. "They were the best people I knew and you've nothing to be ashamed of."

Harry had always hoped that his parents weren't anything like what his uncle and aunt had told him, to hear it confirmed by a stranger who was a friend of his parents filled him with a strange warmness he didn't recognize, but it was a feeling of happiness.

For a moment, Harry wondered if he ought to be suspicious of Remus. He had remembered his aunt telling Dudley many times not to trust strangers, but so far Remus was acting a lot better to him than his own aunt and uncle. And he had this feeling that Remus was telling him the truth, that he really was a friend of his parents and moreover, he wanted Harry here. Harry looked at him hopefully, wanting this so badly to be a good thing.

"I want to stay," he declared with all the seriously a seven year old boy could muster.

Remus smiled and held out his arms. Harry stared at them, then an image of Dudley being hugged by his mother and father came into mind, and he launched himself off the bed into Remus' arms. It felt good, Harry thought, to be hugged.

- - -

The moment Harry Potter left Number 4 Privet drive, down to the very minute and indeed the precise second, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, knew. Albus stroked his long gray beard and glanced at the wooden stand where Fawkes was perched. The phoenix was alert and his dark eyes were swirling.

"What do you think, my old friend?" Albus asked. "Do you approve?"

The phoenix gazed at Albus and trilled a beautiful note.

"I was thinking just the same." Albus paused, looking down at the mirror he had created just after the deaths of James and Lily Potter to watch over their son Harry. He saw that Harry was drooling on Remus' shoulder and the full grown wizard looked as content as Albus had ever seen him. Being a father would suit Remus very well. "I think they will be very good for each other."

_To be continued..._


	2. The Full Moon

**A LIFE, REWRITTEN**

by Yih

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters and am making no profit from this whatsoever.

**Spoiler Alert:** This story will eventually incorporate ideas from the Deathly Hollows, but as of now, there isn't any yet.

**Author's Note:** I'm quite pleased with how this new Harry is acting and of course, Remus is a dear. Enjoy reading this chapter as much as I've spent writing it.

**2**

_The Full Moon_

Everything was so strange, at first, for Harry. He didn't know what to do with himself when Remus told him that he didn't have any chores to do anymore, that the only thing he needed to do was to play. But what was most astonishing for Harry was the discovery that magic really existed and that when he was eleven he would get his Hogwarts letter and go to a very prestigious wizarding school because he was a wizard!

It did clear up a lot of things in his young mind, like why his hair always grew back after Aunt Petunia had cut what she called his unruly mess. He liked his hair long and when he'd told Remus this story, Remus had said his subconscious magic just have grown it back for him. Harry was a little disappointed that he was too young, four years to be exact, to be able to really control his magic; but he was happy enough to watch Remus show him spells.

Really life was so much better than it had been that Harry now realized what being happy felt like. He was so glad Remus had come to get him to bring him to Ashen Lodge. He liked being able to run outdoors with Remus watching him carefully. It was much more freedom than he'd ever gotten, even better than going to school.

Harry didn't miss school at all; he'd much rather spend his days with Remus. Remus seemed to understand everything and he was ever so patient! Harry liked nights even more than than the afternoons of running around in the woods because Remus would read him stories about wizards and witches. Even the mornings were good, when Remus taught him, because Harry found he liked to learn. It was no longer a chore.

Still Harry was becoming a little worried. Remus had never been healthy looking, but he seemed to look worse and worse as the days went by. It had been nearly a month since Harry had been taken by Remus to live with him and he looked very ill. Harry was afraid that Remus wasn't well, but whenever he asked Remus would just say everything was all right. Harry didn't believe him.

- - -

It was that time of the month and Remus had not yet told Harry about his problem. He just didn't want Harry to fear him like others did, not when everything was going so perfectly. Remus had always yearned to be loved and while the rest of the Marauders had certainly befriended and cared for him a great deal—it didn't hold a candle to the unconditional love of a child.

How anyone could treat Harry so shabbily as the Dursleys had, Remus couldn't understand. Harry was such a sweet child and was not difficult at all; likely because the Dursleys had drilled it out of him with all their punishments. He really should have taken Harry from them earlier; he had been far too patient, but he had hoped the Dursleys would finally recognize what a wonderful child they had. But in all the two years he had been sent to observe nothing got better. Remus hoped that with time those awful memories would fade and Harry wouldn't be afraid of doing something wrong.

Remus was looking forward to that day as much as he dreaded the day he'd have to tell Harry the truth about what had happened that fateful night his parents had died; but it needed to be told. Harry had an important role to play in the world and as much as Remus would like to keep Harry innocent and safe; it just wasn't possible. Everyone in the wizarding world probably knew who Harry Potter was and for his own good, he'd need to know everything as well.

"You should rest," Harry said, taking the book Remus had been reading out of his hands. Harry shut the book and placed it on the table next to the chair he was sitting in. "It's late."

Remus ought to be telling Harry that, but he had a feeling he looked much less than his best. Harry was being polite not mentioning it. The the full moon was coming; he could feel it in his blood, the werewolf rising up in him. He needed to tell Harry the truth.

"Do you remember what I told you about werewolves?" he asked.

"They're dangerous," Harry said. "You told me not to get near them and that if they bit me, I'd turn into one of them."

"That's right." Remus nodded and swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth with some difficulty. "I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Harry looked at him with such trusting in his eyes, for a brief second Remus wanted to tell him anything else other than what he had to—but he couldn't endanger Harry like that.

"I'm one of them. I'm a werewolf."

Harry stared at him with his green eyes, so much like his mother's. Remus wanted to look away, to be a coward, but he couldn't, not when Harry meant so much to him. It was all he had left of his dearest friends and most of all, Harry had come to mean the world to him in the short amount of time they'd spent together.

"It's okay if you're scared," Remus said reassuringly.

Harry blinked. "Is that why you're sick?"

"What?" It was Remus' turn to blink, which he did more than once.

"You look sick and it's worse today than it was yesterday." Harry actually moved closer to him. "It's because of the werewolf in you, it's making you sick."

Harry knew werewolves were dangerous; Remus had made sure that was one of the first things he'd taught him, but still Harry didn't hesitate getting closer to him. Remus held out his arms and it didn't surprise him when Harry came.

"Are you going to be all right?" Harry asked.

"Once the full moon is over, I'll get better until next month."

"It's never going to go away, is it?"

Remus shook his head. "No, it's not. You need to listen to me carefully too. The full moon will be here not tomorrow night, but the next night. I don't need to tell you again how dangerous werewolves are, and I'm certainly no exception. I'm not Remus anymore, I'm Moony. That's what my friends used to call me when I was a werewolf. It's not safe to be around me. I'm going to set some spells that prevent me from getting into the house. You have to promise me you won't leave, no matter what you see happen outside. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, holding Remus tightly around his waist. "I promise."

"You can't leave the house," Remus whispered into Harry's ear. "I won't let you become a werewolf, I won't."

"I trust you," Harry said.

It was the kindest words Remus had ever heard.

- - -

Remus was sleeping on the couch in the living room, breathing in and out softly, and Harry really didn't want to disturb him, when he was finally getting some rest, but he had to. Harry had promised that he would wake Remus up in an hour. It was nearly eight o'clock, so Harry grabbed Remus' shoulder and shook him.

"Wake up!" Harry called. "Remus!"

Remus opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at him. "Has it been an hour already?"

Harry nodded. "It's almost eight."

"Thank you, Harry." 

Harry beamed briefly at him before his smile faded. Remus looked awfully tired. Harry really couldn't believe how Remus could be so dangerous when he was so worn out. "Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"I'm sure," Remus replied firmly, brushing back some of the hair that covered Harry's face. "Don't worry. Tomorrow morning, you'll see everything will be just as it should. Do you remember your promise?"

"I won't leave the house, no matter what happens."

Remus hugged Harry and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm going to go out now. You should go to your room and read a book. What happens outside is rather dull."

Harry didn't believe that, but he nodded anyway. He watched Remus leave the house and then ran up the stairs and went not to him room, but to Remus'. The master bedroom had the best view of the forest, with windows all around. Harry stood at one window, parting the curtain ever so slightly, and watched as Remus cast spell after spell on the house.

Once the protection spells were cast, Remus sat by a tree, looking even more exhausted. Harry wanted to go to him, but he remembered his promise. He couldn't break it. So he stayed where he was, watching.

Nothing happened for a long time and Harry eventually got tired of standing, so he moved a chair close to the window and sat down. He even had a book, one that he had taken from the library and hidden underneath his bed. It was about werewolves. Harry had read it diligently by candlelight each night when he should have been asleep. He knew Remus had told him a lot about werewolves, but it wasn't enough. There was more Harry needed to know.

He didn't understand half of what he read, but he understood enough to know that the werewolf transformation was incredibly painful and Remus would be very sick after the full moon. Remus had told a little white lie and Harry hadn't been terribly happy when he had realized this, but he thought he understood why. Remus didn't want him to worry too much, but didn't he understand. He was all Harry had now and he was ever so important.

So Harry stayed at the window, keeping watch, leaning against the wall for support when he saw Remus change into a werewolf. It looked just as excruciating as the book had said it was. And just like Remus had said, which the book had confirmed, Remus wasn't of a human mind when he was a werewolf—he was a beast.

Harry hadn't thought that was possible until he saw it with his own eyes. Remus was gone and he became Moony, this fierce, gray werewolf that looked so much more powerful than Remus ever looked. There was such strength in him that Harry felt some fear creep into him, even though he knew he was safe in the house. The fear only grew stronger when Moony looked up at the house, at him.

Then it faded a little. Moony didn't recognize him, but Harry didn't think Moony would try to hurt him as long as he didn't get in the werewolf's way.

Moony raised his head up and howled before turning his back to the house and running off toward the shadows of trees, disappearing into the forest.

- - -

The next morning, Remus made his way wearily back to Ashen Lodge, trudged up the stairs and first went to Harry's room. He felt sick when he saw the room was empty and it looked like no one had slept in the bed. Remus was breathing and feeling dizzy as he tried to remember if he had chased anything last night, but his memory was vague and impossible to fully make sense of. The only true memory he had, as with all of his full moons, he remembered running and howling through the night.

It didn't even occur to Remus to be angry at Harry for breaking his promise. He was just so sad, so sick with sadness that he didn't even have tears. Remus turned around and walked like an old, crippled wizard to his room where he would take some Pepper Up Potion and go out into the forest to search for Harry and hope that he was still alive.

Remus opened the door to his room and saw Harry curled up on a chair, next to a window with its curtains opened—he was sleeping. Never had a sight been more wonderful. Remus went to Harry, overcome with such tenderness and love, and picked him up gently and carried him to his own bed. He settled down next to Harry, pulling the covers over both of them. It had been a long night for both of them and they both deserved many more hours of sleep.

_To be continued..._


	3. The Portkey

**A LIFE, REWRITTEN**

by Yih

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters and am making no profit from this whatsoever.

**Spoiler Alert:** This story will eventually incorporate ideas from the Deathly Hollows, but as of now, there isn't any yet.

**Author's Note:** I really really liked how this chapter turned out and I hope you do too. Read and review please, it'd mean ever so much!

**3**

_The Portkey_

Magic happened quite spontaneously and quite regularly for Harry. Remus shook his head as he saw a book Harry couldn't reach yet, being a bit too short, fly off the shelf and hit the wall on the other side of the room before hitting the ground with a loud thump. Harry froze where he stood next to the bookshelf and glanced at Remus, looking a little horrified but not nearly as terrified as he would have been six months ago. Harry was slowly and surely getting better.

Instead of reprimanding him, which Remus would have done if it were any child but Harry because he knew Harry would make himself feel guilty enough, Remus walked over to the fallen book and picked it up. He glanced down at the title: _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. It was a book of collected fairy tales for wizards and Remus still remembered fondly how his mother would read the stories to him.

Harry had read through most of the children's books he had in his library, which wasn't all that much, but this book in particular seemed to be his favorite. Remus understood how fantastical the stories were, how incredibly magical. He used to make up his own versions of the story where he was the hero removing the sword from the rock, a sword that could cut through anything. As he had grown older, he used to have theories where these tales came from—that they were more than just stories, that at one point they had been real.

"I didn't mean to do it," Harry said. "It was an accident. I was just wanting the book and you weren't around or else I would have asked you to get it."

Remus blinked, coming out from his thoughts to find Harry standing in front of him. "I know you didn't mean it," he said with a gentle smile, handing the book to Harry. "You should be careful though. I think your magic is particularly strong for a child's and you really won't be able to control it until you get a wand and that won't be for another four years."

"I'll try to be careful, but I don't know when it's going to happen," Harry replied, hugging the book to his thin chest.

Harry had been a scrawny boy when Remus had first brought him to Ashen Lodge and it looked like it wasn't just because the Dursleys hadn't fed him well. He got his lanky built from his father and honestly he looked very much like James. There was some of Lily in him, most obviously in his green eyes, but he had her chin and Harry's features were a bit softer than James' were. Eventually, Harry would fill out, just like his father had. It would take him a couple of years. James hadn't really grown into his body until he was twenty. Hopefully, it wouldn't take Harry that long.

"Do you mind if I read it now?" Harry asked, knowing that he usually had morning lessons in mathematics and languages. Remus wanted Harry to have a well-rounded education before he went to Hogwarts.

Remus shook his head, since he actually needed to go to Hogsmeade today and handle a bit of business. "Go ahead and read. We'll start your lessons after lunch. How does that sound?"

Harry smiled at him. "Sounds great."

As Harry was heading up the stairs to his room, Remus said, "I'm going out for a bit, don't—"

"Don't leave the house because it's dangerous," Harry finished, looking back over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I know."

Remus knew that, but he couldn't help saying the warning anyway.

- - -

Summer was definitely here. The sun was high up in the sky and Remus felt hot underneath his robes, which were made of a material to keep him warm during the winter. Remus readjusted his robes and kept up his brisk walk to the book shop where he wanted to pick up some more books for Harry to read. He also needed to stop by the grocer's to pick some food, then he'd head back home.

Remus had only just left the book shop when an owl came swooping toward him and dropped a letter with his name written on it. He didn't recognize the handwriting, but he opened the envelope anyway and pulled out the letter which had a feather stuck in its folds. The feather started to drift down and Remus caught it before it fell the ground. As he did, he noticed the only word written on the piece of parchment: _portkey._

In an instant Remus was transported away from Hogsmeade to a forest that he knew instantly as being the Forbidden Forest. He had spent far too many days in the school years running through it as a student. He might be a werewolf when he was prowling around, but there were still vague memories of his runs. He wouldn't forget what this forest looked like, not even if he lived for a very long time.

"It's been a long time Remus," said a familiar warm voice from behind him.

Remus whirled around quickly, wand in hand, a Stunning Spell on the tip of his tongue ready to be fired off if the wizard behind him was a threat. Remus felt a bit foolish when he realized who it was—Albus Dumbledore. He instantly lowered his wand and smiled sheepishly, feeling like a young student again instead of a grown man.

"Headmaster, I didn't know it was you. I apologize—"

"You were being cautious," Dumbledore remarked. "There's no need to apologize for that."

Remus nodded, wondering why his former Headmaster had brought him here. He was about to ask when Dumbledore said, "It's been very hard to arrange a meeting with you, my owls never seem to be able to locate you. Very good Fidelius Charm, it's held up more than well."

Praise even now still made Remus' cheeks turn a light pink. But as pleased as Remus was by the compliment, his worry overrode everything else. Dumbledore had sent him to the Dursley's house to occasionally check up on Harry, but he'd never told him to steal the boy away from them. Remus was absolutely sure Dumbledore was going to tell him to return Harry and he didn't want to, but how was he supposed to out-duel the greatest wizard of this age?

He could try reasoning, though he wasn't sure it would do any good when Dumbledore had been perfectly content to leave Harry there even when he had told him how bad it was. It made Remus angry to think that Dumbledore had allowed Harry to live in a cupboard like that for years without doing anything. What was he thinking? Remus had made up an excuse for him in his mind, that Dumbledore didn't know how bad it was; but he had explained it carefully several times that Harry wasn't being cared for like he should and Dumbledore had just sat there, his eyes twinkling, saying nothing.

"So you know," Remus said slowly and carefully.

"I knew the moment you took him, those many months ago," Dumbledore stated, his glistening merrily. "I wonder what took you so long."

Remus gaped at those words. "What?"

Dumbledore smiled at him kindly. "You don't think I didn't know how his aunt and uncle were treating him? You told me yourself it was abominable. I knew you'd do something."

"You planned this," Remus murmured. "That's why you called me from my seclusion, to ask me to watch out for Harry."

Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a brightly rainbow colored pair of socks. He handed the socks to Remus, who took them with a confused look on his face. "Give them to Harry and tell him to wear them when he goes out," Dumbledore said. "I've put a Glamour Charm on them, so he can visit on me at Hogwarts sometime this summer without any hoopla surrounding him."

"Why didn't you do something before?" Remus demanded, his hand fisting tightly around the socks.

"I am a busy wizard," Dumbledore declared, "and I hardly have the time to nurture Harry as he would need, but I thought you would."

Remus stared at Dumbledore, speechless.

"And Hogwarts is no place for a child his age," Dumbledore continued. "There are quite a few dangers there, not only those magical in origin, and I believe he will do best with you. Are you not happy?"

Remus shook his head quickly. "No, no, no. I'm happy."

Dumbledore smiled even more and his eyes began to twinkle just like they always seemed to do whenever Remus saw him at Hogwarts. "Then I wish you two much happiness together. I hope you will bring Harry to Hogwarts for a visit this summer. I believe it would be quite educational for him."

"I'll bring him soon," Remus promised.

"Good, very good," Dumbledore said. "Now I must get going. Even with the students gone, there's still quite a lot of work to be done! Good day, Remus."

Dumbledore Apparated out of sight, probably transporting himself to the outer edge of the wards that surrounded Hogwarts. Remus looked around the forest, all was relatively quiet except for the small sounds animals made, then he Apparated back to Hogsmeade to continue on with his shopping, wondering where his copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ might be.

- - -

Remus had given Harry his old worn copy of _Hogwarts, A History_, mentioning offhand that they would be visiting the wizarding school soon, in a few days to be precise. He didn't need to say anything more. Harry poured through the book with a voracious interest, especially when he realized this would be the school he'd be going to when he turned eleven and was finally able to buy his wand.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Harry asked, the book right beside his plate of dinner.

The book was fortunately closed, but Remus knew Harry would open it as soon as dinner was over. "About Hogwarts?" Remus remarked, knowing he as saying the obvious.

He thought back and was startled to realize he really hadn't told Harry that Hogwarts would be the school he'd be attending once he turned eleven. He hadn't even told Harry that he would be going away to school. He'd just mentioned that when Harry had reached that age, he'd get his wand and learn to control his magic. Remus had forgotten that Harry was raised by muggles and didn't know all that much about the Wizarding World. It must have slipped his mind.

"You went there, didn't you?" Harry asked around the food that he'd stuffed into his mouth.

Remus watched with amusement as Harry tried to finish off his dinner of chicken, peas, and potatoes so he could get back to reading that thick tome. For all that Harry looked like James, he was reminding Remus more of Lily every day.

"Yes, it's a very wonderful school," Remus said, motioning his hand to the book. "As I'm sure you've read."

"Is there really a ghost that teaches theHistory of Magic class?" Harry asked. "Are there really threstrals at the school? I wish I could see them... do you think I can?"

Remus had told Harry about how his parents had really died and it had not been an accident, much less in a car. Harry had stared at him wide-eyed for a while and hadn't said anything for more than a day before finally telling him that he was glad his parents were good people because he had always thought they were, though he'd also said he didn't understand why he was so famous for something that had happened to him as a baby.

"I'm not sure," Remus said carefully.

"Hmm..." Harry shoved another mouthful of food in and chewed thoughtfully. "I think I'm going to like Hogwarts a lot." He paused and finally swallowed. "Am I really going to get to meet the Headmaster?"

Remus nodded.

Harry grinned, saying, "That's so cool!"

- - -

It was raining when Remus and Harry Apparated from outside the boundaries of the Fidelius Charm on Ashen Lodge to the point where the Hogwarts wards did not reach in the Forbidden Forest. They found Albus waiting with a brightly colored umbrella for each of them. Albus quickly introduced himself and smiled kindly at the boy, studying him carefully as Harry beamed with such honest pleasure at the umbrella he'd been given.

"Thank you," Harry said, clutching the umbrella tightly in his hand. "How did you know I liked dogs?"

"Just a hunch," Albus said and gestured for them to follow him. "So has Remus told you much about Hogwarts?"

"He said I'm going to come here when I'm eleven, when I get my letter," Harry answered. "He said you wanted to meet me." He paused, tilting his head. "Why?"

"Has Remus told you about your parents?"

Harry nodded. "They died because of a bad wizard."

"That's correct, Voldemort is a bad wizard," Albus stated, glancing briefly at Remus. "He killed your parents because of a prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Harry asked, looking back at Remus, bewildered. "What prophecy?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches," Albus said, wondering if he was doing the right think to place so much of a burden on a child so young. "Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..."

Harry looked distraught. "I was born in July. That's the seventh month. It's me, isn't it? The prophecy's about me."

It would have been better to keep the child unaware, Albus thought, to keep him free of such a truth until he was older, but it was too late already. Albus could see that Harry was connecting the pieces of the prophecy to what he knew about his parents and of himself.

"My parents were killed because of me."

Remus dropped his umbrella and grabbed Harry into his arms, hugging him close as together they continued following Albus. "It's not because of you. Didn't you hear the prophecy? Your parents thrice defied him. It was as much as your parents as it was you. Your parents had a choice, not you."

Harry buried his head into Remus' neck, speaking so softly Albus almost didn't hear him say, "That's why I'm famous, isn't it? Because my parents died for me."

"You help defeat the most powerful wizard seen since Grindelwald," Remus said fiercely. "You are famous for more than your parent's murders by a madman!"

"It says I have a power," Harry whispered. "That's why he was after me. He wanted to kill me before I got it."

Albus was deeply impressed by the young boy's understanding. "I think you already have it, Harry."

Harry lifted his head and looked at him with his deep green eyes. "I don't want it."

"It's not so bad a power to have," Albus murmured. "After all, your mother had it."

Harry stared at him wordlessly.

"Do you know what power your mother had? It was such a great power, it protected you against Voldemort."

"What?" Harry asked hoarsely.

"Love," Albus said. "Warm, honest, and powerful love."

He smiled back at Harry and finally stepped out of the shadows in the Forbidden Forest. Albus gestured at the great castle rising before them, the towers soaring high into the sky—Hogwarts was a majestic and magical place—there was nothing like it anywhere in the world.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry."

_To be continued..._


	4. The Photos

**A LIFE, REWRITTEN**

by Yih

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters and am making no profit from this whatsoever.

**Spoiler Alert:** There are spoilers for the Deathly Hollows in this chapter and subsequent ones. Read at your own caution (none, though, explicitly mentioned).

**4**

_The Photos_

Remus had been acting very strangely for the last week, though Harry didn't know what was the matter. It wasn't even close to the full moon, which Harry had found excused a lot of the eccentricities in Remus' behavior. For some reason, Remus had kept pestering to him to tell him what he liked especially about the books he had been reading, did he like chicken or beef better, and was chocolate his favorite sweet?

Harry had given him answers to even more questions than that and was quite relieved to get away from the older wizard by going to his room and reading more tales from Beedle the Bard. He had read most of the stories already, but there were a few in particular he liked and he especially was fascinated about the story of Death and the Three Brothers. It'd be nice to have the Elder Wand, Harry thought, and the Invisibility Cloak would be useful, but what he'd really like was the Resurrection Stone so he might see and talk to his parents.

Shaking his head, Harry set the book on the stand next to his bed and rolled onto his back. He wanted to go down to the library and get a book to read, but he had read most of the books he could grasp. There were, of course, many other books. They happened to be mostly about Theory of Defense Magic and way beyond his comprehension. But what truly kept Harry from going down the stairs was the sound of Remus banging pots and pans around and the instinctive feeling that if he went down Remus would barrage him with another load of questions.

So Harry did the only logical thing, he took a nap.

- - -

Everything was done and if it wasn't perfect, it was the best Remus could do. He surveyed the dishes of food sitting on the table with a critical eye. The food didn't pretty, but it did look appetizing, at least he thought so. What really mattered was what Harry thought. Remus took off his apron and shoved it in the hamper in the bathroom before he went to his bedroom and carefully put on his best robe, the only one that didn't look worn. He brushed his hair and examined his appearance in the mirror. He looked tired, but presentable and that was the best that could really be expected.

Remus headed toward Harry's bedroom and knocked on the door, remembering how he used to yell at his parents that they weren't respecting his privacy. Funny now how he had to do the very thing he once reprimanded his parents to do. He waited for what seemed like a long time, knocking intermittently before deciding he might as well open the door. He found Harry sleeping, drooling onto his pillow. He looked quite innocent dozing there.

He shook Harry's shoulder gently. "Wake up, it's time for dinner."

Harry looked at him groggily, rubbing his eyes. "What?"

"Dinner," Remus said, smiling. "Aren't you hungry?"

"What time is it?" Harry asked, looking more confused now than sleepy.

"Seven, the normal time we eat."

"Really?" Harry looked surprised. "But I fell asleep in the afternoon, somewhere around three... I slept for four hours?"

Remus shrugged. "So it would appear."

Harry sighed and got out of bed. "Have you been working on dinner all this time?"

"Today's a special day," Remus remarked, looking at him quite seriously. "I think you ought to know that better than anyone."

"Is it?" Harry looked even more confused, his face scrunching up as he thought of what Remus was referring to. "It's... oh! It's my birthday."

"Indeed," Remus said. "Had you forgotten?"

Harry smiled sheepishly and responded with a: "Yeah."

"Your birthdays at the Dursley's weren't that great, were they?" Remus asked softly.

Harry shook his head, not needing to say anything else and Remus knew better than to pry. If Harry wanted to tell him, he would. Remus respected a person's right to privacy greatly, if only because he would like to be treated the same way.

"Well, let's go eat your dinner, I made it specially for your birthday." Remus scratched the back of his head and his cheeks felt a little warm. "I hope you like it."

Harry's green eyes were bright. "I'm sure I will."

- - -

All the effort to make Harry's lopsided birthday cake crammed with as much chocolate as Remus could feasibly add to it and still have it be called cake was definitely worth it when he saw the huge smile that was plastered on Harry's face. Harry leaped from his chair and rushed to give Remus a hug.

"Thank you! This is so great!" Harry exclaimed. "I didn't know you knew how to bake."

Remus grinned sheepishly, running a hand through his slightly graying hair. "I don't actually. I hope it's not bad."

"Only one way to find out," Harry remarked, digging his fork into the cake and tasting it.

Remus watched Harry's face carefully, taking it as a good sign that Harry wasn't grimacing. He thought it must be not too bad when Harry licked the frosting off his lips. He waited anxiously, hoping Harry would like the taste as much as he'd like the effort of baking a cake.

"Your first time baking?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded. "Sorry if it's bad—"

"It's really really good," Harry said, smiling. "I never would of thought it was your first time."

Remus was sure Harry was exaggerating for his benefit, so when he took a bite of his cake he was pleasantly surprised. It certainly wasn't the best cake he'd had—really he couldn't compete with the house elves at Hogwarts—but it wasn't bad at all. He actually thought it was pretty bloody good, especially for a first time.

"Good, isn't it?" Harry remarked with a mouthful of cake as if he was reading Remus' own mind.

"Yeah," Remus agreed, putting another large bite of cake into his mouth. "Pretty good."

- - -

Harry glanced down at the photo that had been tucked into the inside flap of _The Quidditch Book_. Remus has been surprised to see it and told him it was a picture of his father flying in the air over the quidditch pitch, raising his arm in victory as he had just scored a goal against the opposing team. His father was wearing red and gold robes and Harry had never realized how much he looked like James until now. James even had glasses too.

Harry placed the book on the table next to his bed carefully. He was glad Remus had rummaged in his old belongings for the book, thinking Harry might like it. Any kind of present, even a used one was more than Harry ever expected and to be honest, the unexpected picture really made the gift special.

He sighed and rolled onto his side so he could stare at the picture, still amazing at watching his father zooming in the picture and raising his arm in victory. Wizarding photos were quite amazing compared to the muggle variety Harry was used to seeing, mostly of his cousin, Dudley. It was like Harry was glimpsing at a small portion of his father's life, like a video clip. He supposed even muggle photos were like that, but still Harry personally thought the wizarding photos were much better.

Harry couldn't have imagined a better birthday than this one.

- - -

In the years subsequent, Harry was proven wrong many times over. On his ninth birthday, he received an entire album of photos of his parents, compiled together by Remus when he'd asked various friends and acquaintances if they had any old snapshots of James and Lily Potter. Harry knew Remus had done this because he knew how much Harry treasured that quidditch photo of his father.

Harry learned a lot about his parents from the photos. His father was a talented chaser and had led the Gryffindor team to victory in the Quidditch Cup several times as lead chaser. His father had also been an Animagus. Harry especially treasured the rare photo Professor McGonagall had taken of James changing into a stag.

His mother was equally extraordinary. She was good at almost everything she did, but especially Charms. It was her wandwork that had sealed her spot as Head Girl and it was in that seventh year that together with James as Head Boy—his parents had fallen in love. It hadn't always been like that, which Harry had found out from Remus. His mother hadn't much like his father initially, thinking him too arrogant and irresponsible, but James had liked Lily since the fifth year and he had worked hard to make Head Boy for her. It had been well worth it in the end.

Remus told him he had never seen a happier couple nor had he ever seen parents who adored their baby more than his.

Harry remembered how tears had trickled down his cheeks when he had first seen the picture of his mother holding him while his father had been dangling a toy snitch in front of him, which he managed to catch in his right hand much to his father's delight.

That was definitely his favorite picture of the family life he had once had, but couldn't remember. He had been seven months old when it'd been taken by his godfather, Sirius Black.

- - -

On his tenth birthday, Remus had procured him an old broomstick in which to learn to fly. Harry didn't know how Remus had found it, though he treasured it. Remus told him he was a natural and all Harry knew was that he loved to feel the wind in his face, to fly.

- - -

On his eleventh birthday, he got his Hogwarts letter and Remus took him to Diagon Alley under a Glamour Charm to get his school supplies. Remus even bought him his very own owl, which Harry was sure he couldn't afford, but hadn't protested overly much since Remus looked so very happy to be giving him this birthday present.

"My father bought me an owl my first year," Remus remarked as he held the cage for Harry. "He said it was a family tradition, for the father to buy his child an owl when he went to Hogwarts."

"Thank you," Harry said, looking at the snowy white owl he had chosen.

"It's nothing," Remus said and paused. "What do you think you'll call your owl?"

"Hedwig," Harry said suddenly, not really sure why he'd said that particularly name, but knowing it was the right one. "Her name is Hedwig."

"Good name," Remus replied. "Hedwig."

Harry smiled. "Are we done?"

Remus looked down at him with very amused eyes. "How can we be done if we haven't gotten your wand yet. You haven't forgotten that, have you?"

Harry looked sheepish. He had actually forgotten, which was so very strange considering how much he'd talk about getting wand in the last few months leading up to his eleventh birthday. "I guess, Ollivander's?"

Remus nodded. "Precisely."

- - -

Ollivander knew the moment Harry Potter arrived at his wandshop, even though the Boy Who Lived was under a very good Glamour Charm. He selected several wands for the boy, knowing that it was likely each one would be wrong until he had only one choice left, which was an eleven inch wand made of holly with a phoenix feather as its core. The brother wand of the Dark Lord's with a feather from the same phoenix, the only difference was it was made of yew and thirteen-and-a-half inches.

He was not the least bit surprised when this wand, this very wand fit Harry Potter. Of course, of course, the Dark Lord had done great and terrible things with his wand and if his wand hadn't been able to destroy Harry Potter—it was reasonable to expect great things from him as well. It remained to be seen if those things would be terrible or not.

"Seven galleons," Ollivander stated and held out his hand as the older wizard that had accompanied Harry paid up the charge. "Good day to you."

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:** I sped up the timeline quite a bit, and I definitely won't be following the model for ARL all that much in regard to several characters, but let me know what you'd like me to keep the same and I'll consider it . Thanks for reading as always!


End file.
